


Happy... just for a little while

by noxdolcis



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Penetrative Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxdolcis/pseuds/noxdolcis
Summary: After years of flirting, one night Fenris and Hawke end up in bed together. Fenris is a little unsure of how to act, so they take things slow.Takes place directly after the first kiss with Fenris in the game, it could take place after either version of the kiss.





	Happy... just for a little while

Hawke and Fenris made their way up the stairs together, stopping every few steps to sneak in another kiss. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Hawke took Fenris’ hand and led him to the bedroom. Inside, Fenris immediately pulled Hawke in for another embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist, as he started kissing her neck, his kisses growing hungrier as they moved closer to her mouth. When his lips finally met hers, his kiss was as eager as the first kiss of the night had been.

But then Fenris broke off the kiss. As they broke apart, the look on his face worried Hawke, she couldn’t quite make out what it was, but it was clear he was troubled by something.

“It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind, Fenris,” she said, voicing her worst fear.

Fenris shook his head, “No, it’s not that… I…” he lowered his eyes and nervously wrung his hands. “I just… don’t know how to do this.” Fenris looked at the wall, avoiding Hawke’s eyes, his hands made nervous gestures as he tried to find the right words. “I’ve never… not like this…” his voice fell quiet again.

Hawke cautiously put her hand on his shoulder, let it slip to his arm, and then took his hand in hers. “It’s all right Fenris,” she said, “I understand.”

Fenris’ eyes shot up to her, “How could you?” he hissed, and pulled his hand free. There was anger in his voice, but Hawke had known Fenris long enough to recognise when the anger was directed at Fenris himself. What was worse was that there was a certain desperation to his voice as well.

“Fenris, it’s all right,” Hawke repeated, taking his hand again.

Fenris finally met her eyes, his expression soft again. Fenris cupped Hawke’s face and kissed her. Tenderly at first, but quickly the kiss grew more passionate; Fenris pressed his body against Hawke’s, and buried his hands in her hair. Hawke’s heart was racing in her chest. She wrapped her arms around his body in a desperate want, feeling the strong muscles of his back move under her touch, as her hands moved down to the small of Fenris’ back, traced his hip and moved up his chest. Her hands twisted in the border of the soft part of his armour. All she could think about was ripping it off; her mind already clouded with fantasies about what would happen next.

Hawke broke off the kiss for a moment. “Fenris, are you sure you want this,” she asked again.

Fenris’ eyes flashed from her eyes to her mouth and back again. “I want you,” he said, his voice hoarse. Immediately they were locked in embrace again but whether she had pulled him in or he her, Hawke could not say. Hungry hands moved over her body and she couldn’t keep her hands off Fenris either. 

Hawke pushed Fenris away a little so she could look at him. She took his hand again, and - keeping her eyes locked on his - led him to the bed. He looked nervous, shy almost, but he let her lead him. 

Hawke maneuvered Fenris so he was standing with his legs pressed against the bed. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. Hawk climbed on top of him, her thighs framing his hips. She leaned in and kissed him again, Fenris eagerly pulled her closer. Hawke’s mouth moved from Fenris’ lips to his jawline, tracing a path down his neck, running her tongue along the tender skin there. Fenris let out a small moan of pleasure, and Hawke could feel his deep voice vibrating through his chest under her fingers.

Hawke’s fingers found the clasps of Fenris’ armour and slowly started undoing them. She looked up at Fenris who was looking at her with hooded eyes, his hand reached out to her and caressed her face as he nodded. Hawke quickly undid the clasps of his armour until she could pull the whole thing off him. Underneath his plate armour Fenris was wearing a black undershirt, Hawke reached out to pull it off, carefully studying Fenris’ face. Fenris realised what she was doing and lifted himself enough to take it off himself. 

Fenris threw the shirt away from the bed and laid back down. Fenris’ chest was covered in a delicate pattern. Hawke had never before asked or seen how far Fenris’ markings went, only now did she release how extensively he was marked; his whole chest was covered with them, light blue rivers of magic crossing the darker skin. Tentatively Hawke reached out, but stopped just short of touching him, her fingers hovering over his exposed skin. Fenris took her hand and placed it on his chest. Hawke carefully let her fingers explore the smooth skin, tracing the pattern down his stomach. Now and then the markings would light up under her touch. 

“I’m not… hurting you am I?” Hawke asked.

Fenris shook his head.

Hawke leaned in, her hair falling down on his chest as she placed kisses down his ribs, and abdomen. Hawke’s fingers found the waistband of Fenris’ pants. She looked up to meet Fenris’ eyes, but his head was buried behind his arms.

“Fenris?” she asked unsure.

“I’m fine,” he said, his voice stiff.

Hawke put her hands on his arms and gently pulled them away from his face. “Fenris,” she asked again, softer this time.

Fenris briefly smiled. “I’m fine, really,” he lifted himself up on his elbows so he could pull Hawke in for a kiss, slow, deliberate and  gentle, but penetrated with longing. “I want this,” he whispered. “I’m just not sure… how to… act,” he repeated his earlier doubts.

Hawke gave him a quick kiss. “I want this as well.” She let her hands trail down his chest. “And we’ll figure out how together.” She tugged on the waistband of his pants again, slowly pulling them down a little bit, keeping her eyes on Fenris. He nodded, and kept his eyes on her as she moved down his body and gently undressed him. 

Fenris was still looking at Hawe as she moved up his body again. He swallowed loudly and seemed to be holding his breath. Hawke moved her fingers to his smallclothes and started pulling them a down, Fenris didn’t protest, but he did hide his face again. 

“It’s all right,” he said from behind his arms when he noticed Hawke’s pause. 

Hawke slowly pulled his smallclothes down his legs were they dropped to the floor. Hawke eyes lingered on the markings on Fenris’ feet, and she noticed those markings ran from his feet up his ankles, calves and thighs… Hawke stopped her eyes from wandering, suddenly more shy than she had been. When she did finally look she could see how much Fenris wanted this as well, and she could see that  there were no markings there; the markings stopped at his pelvic bone.

Hawke slowly moved her hands up Fenris thighs, brushing against his loins, but not yet touching him. She leaned in let her mouth barely brush his cock. Fenris let out a small whimper at that. 

“Hawke…” his gruff voice came from behind his arms.

Hawke let her fingers explore Fenris’ delicate skin, teasing him, as she intentionally did not touch him yet.

“Do you want this?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” came the immediate reply. “Yes.”

Hawke positioned herself between his legs. Fenris shuddered at the sensation of her breath against his heath. 

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Hawke…” Fenris whispered, he unfolded his arm, and reached out to brush his fingers through her hair, “I am yours.” Hawke felt her heart flutter at those words.

Hawke let her fingers trail around his shaft once more, before taking it in her hand and giving it one firm stroke.

“Mmmm,” Fenris’ back arched slightly, as he moved with Hawke’s hand. Hawke’s let her fingers play around the head, teasing the most sensitive part before she leaned in and ran her tongue up his entire length. “Hmm…” Fenris shuddered under her touch.

Hawke positioned herself a little better. “Hawke,” Fenris gasped as she moved her mouth around him, slowly moving her head up and down as her hands massaged him. Her tongue and fingers deliberately building his pleasure. Fenris trembled under her handling. He reached out for her again, burying his fingers in her hair. Hawke increased the rhythm, encouraged by the appreciative sounds coming from Fenris’ lips between erratic breaths. His fingers in her hair tightened, slightly pulling it.  

Hawke paused, and Fenris looked down at her with curious eyes. He watched intently as she brought her fingers first to her mouth, then moved them to between his legs. She looked up at Fenris. There was a red blush spread over his heaving chest. The sight made her want to touch him even more, push him further, make him feel more than he ever had before.

Fenris leaned into her touch between his legs, a small sigh slipping from him as Hawke slowly, deliberately started massaging him. Hawke slightly dipped one finger in and Fenris kept looking at her. His breath hitchy. She slowly increased the rise and fall of her hand still on his shaft, as she pushed in a little deeper, angling her fingers to hit just the right spot. When she did, Fenris fell back against the bed, an approving moan escaping him. 

Hawke’s hands worked in unison, working Fenris’ body with skilled precision. Hawke leaned in, her tongue joining in on the work. She ran her tongue over the head, enjoying Fenris’ eager squirming. 

“...Hawke...” Her name came out as a moan between desperate breaths as Fenris trembled under her.

Fenris hands were twisted in the sheets, pulling them a little tighter every time the rhythm intensified.

“Mmmm,” Fenris buried his face in the bed as Hawke kept nudging him to his climax. Finally she could feel his pleasure build and build, his cock pulsating in her hand as he tightened around her... and finally overspill.

Fenris threw his head back when it hit him. “Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhmm,” his exaltation turned into a moan. His back arched as he was lifted off the bed, his hands dragging the sheets up with him. “... _ Hawke _ ,” he gasped as she kept working him in his release.

Finally Fenris’ body went limp. He laid motionless on the bed,  _ spent _ . Small beads of sweat glistening on his heaving chest. 

Hawke laid down next to him, still aching for Fenris. Fenris turned to face Hawke, he reached out to her and pulled her against him. Hawke rested her head on his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you exhausted before,” Hawke said teasingly.

Fenris didn’t respond, instead he threw his leg over her and in one smooth movement he was on top of her. Fenris leaned in close, his face only an inch from Hawke’s, his intense eyes completely focused on her. “I could take you right now,” he said. His meaning clear as he pressed his body against Hawke’s.

Fenris placed a hand at the back of Hawke’s head and lifted her into a passionate kiss. Gently biting her bottom lip as he broke it off. Hawke took Fenris’ hands, and brought them to the buttons of her dress. “Right now?” she gently teased, cocking her eyebrow. Fenris smiled as he obligingly started undoing the buttons of Hawke’s dress. 

Undoing the final button, Fenris pushed the dress over Hawke’s shoulders, exposing her brassiere. Fenris leaned in and placed a kiss on her collarbone. He traced kisses down her breastbone as his hands massaged her breasts, then slipped to her back so he could quickly undo the fastenings of her brassiere. Fenris straightened himself and, almost reverent, he pulled of the brassiere. Hawke quickly pulled off her drawers and threw them across the room, leaving herself naked under Fenris’ loving gaze.

Fenris leaned back a little, taking in the sight of her naked breasts, her soft stomach, the small patch of hair between her legs. He reached out and traced the curves of her body with his fingers, letting them rest on her hips.

“Fenris, I--” she was cut of by Fenris’ mouth crashing into hers as he covered her body with his. Fenris slightly spread her legs with his hands, before letting his hand explore the heat between her thighs. His fingers explored her, carefully touching her as his mouth kissed her neck. Hawke moved her hand to cover his and slowly started moving them together, showing him how to touch her. Fenris quickly found the right rhythm and diligently kept it up, even as Hawke’s own hand fell away as she was lost to the pleasure.

“Fenris,” she moaned into his neck, her arms clasped around his back. “I want you inside me,” she whispered.

Fenris met her eyes, an expression of eagerness and uncertainty clouding his.

“I don’t know how I--”

“It’s all right,” Hawke said, gently pushing Fenris off her and flat on his back. She moved to cradle his hips with hers. She reached between them and keeping her eyes on him, slowly guided him inside her as she lowered her body on his.

Fenris gasped as their bodies met; Hawke let out a small moan as she felt him fully inside of her. Leisurely she started rocking her hips as she guided both of them to euphoria.

“Touch me,” she said to Fenris as she reached out for his hand, placing it between her legs]. He understood what she needed and his fingers quickly found the right tempo. His other hand came to rest on her breast, kneading it. Every now and then his fingers would still on her as the pleasure would overcome him, but Hawke was too lost to the moment to notice. Her breath was laboured and her heart was pounding in her chest, as the heat build between her legs. “Fenris,” she moaned. 

Fenris wrapped one arm around her waist and in one smooth movement was on top. Their connection was separated, but Fenris wasted no time. His hand moved between her legs, building her pleasure up and up until he maneuvered himself between her legs and entered her again. When he pushed in, Hawke moaned with pleasure, the fullness of her body, and the knowledge that it was Fenris inside of her, after all these years of wanting him, he was finally right here. 

Fenris changed his rhythm until he found the one that made Hawke call out his name. Her hands desperately held on to his arms as he kept up the tempo. Fenris’ hands reached between them and Hawe couldn’t help but whimper into his shoulder as he effortlessly found the right place to touch her, and help her reach her climax. Fenris kissed Hawke, his hungry kiss still devouring her as the first wave of pleasure crashed over her. Hawke let out a long moan, her pleasure escaping her mouth into his. “Don’t stop,” she whimpered as Fenris worked her, pushing her over the edge.

Hawke held on to Fenris as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, her nails digging into his skin as her body quivered. Until finally the final wave came and she was left a trembling mess.

Fenris slowly pulled away, giving a final jolt of pleasure as he left her.

He laid down next to Hawke and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, before pulling her close to him. Hawke buried her head against his chest and soon felt herself starting to drift off to sleep.

“You will stay the night, won’t you?” Hawke asked, her voice barely audible in her drowsy state.

“Of course.”

Hawke didn’t hear Fenris’ reply when it came. The last thing she remembered was Fenris stroking her back as she fell asleep.


End file.
